Twisted Tales
by PurpleWolfz
Summary: "ok Class shall we begin?" She brought out her bug book of tales turning to the first page. "Its story time" she smiled watching all of us very closely as she began to read, "Once Upon a Time"
1. Prologue

Prologue

-3rd person P.O.V.-

As the class waited to be let in by the sub they stood in the average teenage 'line'. The subb soon came out and let the class in, with an announcement. " Hello everyone my name is , and I am your sub for today" She gave a faint fake smile. In her left hand she had a book called 'Tales' no one really cared.

was a young sub she had a river of blond hair to her back in a pony tail. Her eyes were a brown-green color.

As the students enter the classroom she took the teacher's chair from the desk and put it in the middle/front of the room so everyone could see her. As most of the students sat in their assigned seats she spoke "I don't even need to look at the seating chart to know some of you are in the wrong seat." Everyone then moved to their real seats.

Shikaku sighed and looked up with the book now in her lap. "Ok everyone shall we get started" One girl raised her hand and Shikaku nodded her head giving her permission to speak and she spoke "Start what?" Shikaku laughed and said "Story Time of course" The class was confused, they were all teens sitting in their desks ready for storytime? What no that can't possibly be it. Shikaku spoke once more.

"You all look so shocked, this isn't one of your lovey-dovey Disney movie books, This is a tale, of what really happened after they all died of coarse!"

The class confused, but were interested, but they didn't know what they were in for. Shikaku then opened the book that was know in her hands and said "There are no pictures in this book so don't even ask to look at the inside" The class looked disappointed but were ready to find out, about the story. "Now we will get to the character descriptions ok everyone." The whole class nodded their heads eager to hear this 'wonderful tale'.


	2. Chapter-1

Chapter 1

-3rd P.O.V.-

Shikaku opened the book to the first page, the meet the characters page. She started with the first one listed:

"Ashley, brown/orange hair, she has brown eyes, and she is pale. She is Royalty. Her age is 13." Most of the students were shocked to hear that the character was around their age.

As she continued with the next character:

"Heleena, dirty blond, with blue eyes, she is to pale. She likes mountain biking. She is is also 13."

"Victoria, another dirty blond with blue eyes and once more is pale. She likes to be one step ahead of everything She is not royalty. She is 13."

"Cadance, a blond with brown eyes, she is pale. She likes the color pink. She is not royalty. She is 9."

"Rusty, a dirty blond, with brown eyes and is pale. He is an animal and his sister is Cadance, he is wearing a blue jacket, a yellow shirt and blue shorts. He is not royalty and is 7."

"Melissa, Brunette with green-brown eyes and is pale. She loves math and is 13. "

Shikaku finished and hands were raised, she sighed "I will not be taking any questions until we are in the middle of the story got it" The class nodded and started to lose interest in the 'storytime' ethic

Shikaku saw this and started to raise her voice "Don't lose interest now, we haven't even gotten to the story yet" The students sighed and started to 'pay attention' again.

" Once Upon A Time... "


	3. Chapter-2

Chapter 2

P.O.V.-

"Once upon A time there was a castle that was known around the ages but never approached because everyone knew what was inside. One day a group of kids came into town not knowing of this 'castle'. So since the only house or place to live was taken or torn down, they all had to live there." I stopped as i saw one of the students had go up. I pointed to them giving them the 'ok' to say their question.

"Well, why do they have to live there can't they just make a house it would be better than that, wouldn't it?" I shook my head and said "If only they knew that then, they could have avoided this whole mess" I laughed and the students looked at me like I was crazy, little did they know i was.

"Ok is that all?" I asked the class playing with everything they could get their hands on. I sighed and continued "This group of kids, they're the kids we met before. They drove in a minivan and stopped right in front of the castle walls. Ashley sighed and said 'This is gonna take a lot of work to get all of these boxes in that huge castle.' Melissa laughed and shook her head 'Please this will be a piece of cake!' Helleena let out a small sigh and said 'Well since you're so confident why don't you carry this all inside.' Melissa sighed and nodded her head, while she started to take to boxes out of the car and put them in the street."

"Rusty was sound asleep in the car, his sister Cadence next to him getting out. Cadance stated 'I'll help cousin you guys can take care of Rusty.' Melissa laughed and shook her head 'No Cadance go with Helleena and Ashley to take a tour of this place ok.' She sighed and nodded and ran up to Ashley and Heleena ready to go explore."

"Victoria was helping, rather trying to wake Rusty up so they can go with Cadance, Helleena, and Ashley. As Melissa saw them disappear into the castle she yelled 'Have fun you guys' she laughed and went back to unpacking the car. Victoria kept repeating in a high whisper 'come on Rusty we are here, time to get up.' Melissa laughed and said 'You will never get him up that way I'll show you how, if you hep me with these boxes' Victoria laughed and said 'Fine I'll help you with your boxes and so will Rusty.' Melissa started to yell.

-Melissa P.O.V.-

 _Yes!_ I yelled at Rusty "GET UP LAZY COW" and pushed him out of his seat. He let out a low growl and started to whine. "Oh IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A MISTER GRUMPY BUTT HERE DON'T WE right Victoria?" Victoria apparently couldn't hold in her laugh any more and just about gave me a heart attack. I picked Rusty up and looked at Victoria " You got this?" She stopped laughing and looked at me "Got what, I said I would help not do it for you." I let out a small giggle.

" I did do part of it I got everything out of the car now you have to take it back in." She let out a sigh I'm guessing from the little air cloud under her mouth. I thought about taking my jacket out of the car, but then i would have to deal with Victoria and I don't want to.

Rusty almost fell back asleep while I was giving him a piggy back ride then I stopped. Rusty rubbed his nose and said "Why did we stop?" I pointed to the castle then to the river that was in front of us, But as soon as I let him down he could not let his eyes off of the castle, neither could I.

Once I took my eyes off the beautiful site I saw that Ashley, Helleena, and Cadence were looking at it to. I turned to them and said "We can't pass.." Victoria was behind me with some boxes and said "Thanks captain Officious" I smiled and questioned "Well if I'm captain 'officious' then your captain 'solve everyone's problems'" Ashley sighed and said " you too need to stop being so mean to each other now come on let's find a bridge to this thing." She said as we all started to search.

-3rd person P.O.V.-

"And with what Ashley said they all started to search for something to cross the bridge with." Mrs. Shikaku finished as the bell rang. "Ok I will be here for the next few weeks so we will finish this story before I leave ok." The class nodded and left. Mrs. Shikaku sighed and saw that one student stayed.

"Mrs. Shikaku what does this have to do with english?" he asked. Mrs. Shikaku laughed and said "Everything, haven't you ever heard of good stories, writing, or books this is everything." He just sighed "What's up with all the Fairy tales, after stuff?" She let out another laugh and said "You Will find out when your teacher comes back and that's a promise got it, and what's your name?" He said while walking out "Kyle" and left.

Mrs. Shikaku, stayed after school and video called the teacher. "Hey how you doin'" Mrs. Shikaku said to the teacher "I'm doing great cous' how's the class?" Mrs. Shikaku laughed and said "they have a lot of questions and are wondering what this has to do with you." The teacher let out a laugh and said "Well they can find out soon enough bye" The video call went blank and Mrs. Shikaku left the class taking the book in her left hand.


	4. Chapter-3

Chapter 3

-3rd person P.O.V.-

Mrs. Shikaku came late again, and let the class in. "Shall we get started?" The class let out a sigh. She was offended " You should be proud this story is here it's the reason your teacher became a teacher ok!" One of the girls in the back of the class whispered "Wow so if she didn't do this we wouldn't have her, curse her for reading this!" The classmates around her other than Kyle laughed.

Mrs. Shikaku sighed. "Well anyways back to the story. It was starting to get dark and they needed to get to the castle. Victoria or captain 'solve everyone's problems' put all the boxes she carried out back into the car. A little while later they did find a bridge but only one person could cross it at a time. Everyone crossed and started toward the castle."

-Ashely P.O.V.-

We all entered the castle and decided to go in groups I was one of the leaders for our two groups the other leader was Helleena. In my group there was Rusty and Melissa. "Ok umm we will explore the down stairs you guys can take the up." I said. Helena nodded and took her group upstairs.

It was getting really dark so we figured before we would explore we would find some light you know to see what is down here. We searched and found there was no light switches so we had to go find some candles. Thank goodness Melissa always has a lighter on her so we just need a candle.

Not that much later we found a candle spigot with a candle so we could carry it as we walked through the castle. As we walked down the hallway there were many strange pictures and what happened to them.

-3rd person P.O.V.-

"Some of the pictures oozed with water,others with blood." Mrs. Shikaku stopped for a quick breath and continued, "The first picture they saw was of this step-mother, she had gray hair and gruesome eyes. her picture had water spilled on it so the paint was mushed around it looked like her head was split in two."

"The next one was of a step-sister. She had beautiful short black hair with brown eyes. Her beautiful green gown washed in blood and her faint smile painted with blood as her lipstick."

"The next was the other step-sister. She had long red hair, much like blood, with black eyes. Her pink gown was ruined by water. Her lips much like the one next to her was covered in blood with a large grin."

"The one next to them was a god-mother. She had white hair that was shinny, under her picture there was two wands, Melissa took one while Ashley took the other. 'This is so cool' Melissa said not bothering to look at the picture that was normal before they picked up the wands."

-Helleena P.O.V.-

As Cadance, Victoria, and I walked up the stairs we turned the light switch on. We saw a line of portraits that looked messed up. They would have blood splatter, and paint all over them. Others looked like

the person in the picture was terrified or even crazy.

The first one we came to walking up the stairs was a female and a male in wedding attire. The female was wearing a beautiful white gown that seemed to sparkle, and the male was wearing a elegant white suit. "they must have gotten married and lived here." I said and the others nodded.

We all continued up the stairs that was the only picture there. When we got to the hallway there was more. There was one that looked like the Grand Duke. He had a glass to see, that had a little blood splatter on it. He was wearing a blue suit fit for a butler. On that suit the golden rims and the dark blue were mixed into the suit. It all blended together the only thing that wasn't was his face. An evil grin had shown with blood covering his face.

We continued walking down the hallway when another picture was next to a door. The picture is huge. It had a old man sitting in a chair. He had a bald spot on top and had white hair. He was wearing a white suit much like the first male we saw. He was chubby and had a little mix in the suit as if the paint got wet after it dried.

All of my group stayed and looked at the picture examining every inch of it. The background had the butler we saw earlier, but his glass he had on his eye was not bloody neither was his face. But the only thing the same was that evil grin.

-Ashley's P.O.V-

We found these wands under a picture of some old woman. Rusty pointed to the picture "Guys watch out" The picture was becoming 3-d. The lady was now not the normal one but the most scary one.

In the beginning the lady was nice and pleasant but since we took her wands she became gruesome and terrifying. instead of a nice friendly smile, it looked like now she was yelling. Her once normal light blue dress was now sparkling with cuts. Her neck was now slit instead of it normal.

Her eyes were once so dull now beaming with fire and life. After see this it seemed best not to disturb her spirit anymore so I put my wand back. She turned to me and smiled and mouthed the words 'Thanks you are welcome to stay here as long as you like but beware.' with that she went back to the painting and Melissa put hers back. The lady gave us a smile and went back to her stationary form.

We continued to walk down the Hallway until we heard a scream.

-Kyle's P.O.V.-

 _She can't just be reading this from the book. It's impossible, maybe there is more that one book that she has read? Could that be it._ As my thoughts slipped out of my mind i fell into a nice nap. I could hear the bell ring but i couldn't move.

A few minutes after my head shot up from my desk to see the light in the room was off. There was a painting the one that had the wands under it but the wands aren't there any more. The painting shot out and looked at me.

'Did the girls come back yet, They still need to return my wands' She looked at me knowing i wasn't a familiar face. I don't know who you're talking about, is it Ashley and Melissa from the story?" She smiled and looked at me.

'What story' she mouthed the words when…

-3rd person P.O.V.-

Mrs. Shikaku nudged Kyle over and over again but he would not budge. "KYLE TIME TO WAKE UP RISE AND SHINE LITTLE BOY" Kyle shook his head and lifted it. his eyes were not the usual brown, they were green. Mrs. Shikaku gasped and tried waking him up faster. "KYLE, KYLE WAKE UP!"

Mrs. Shikaku gave it her all until his eyes went back to brown. He sat up straight and asked "did i miss any of the story?" Mrs. Shikaku sighed. "No sweets you lived it." He looked at her confused, "What, so i didn't miss any of it." gave out a little laugh "You didn't miss any of it don't worry ok?" Kyle put a hand behind his head and said "Well anyways I have to go, bye Mrs. Shikaku" He said and waved as he ran off out of the classroom.

Mrs. Shikaku sighed as she turned from her 31 teacher self to now her normal 13 year old self. She picked up her bags and headed out of the classroom.

 _Could it be is he the 'one'._


End file.
